


"Lullabies"

by Aceofstars16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Inspired by a picture meldy arts drew that you can find here. Basically, it focuses on the headcanon that Sabine sometimes sings when she is alone (or with Chopper around), and Ezra accidentally overhears her.Hope y'all like it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/153885224473/lullabies)

Ezra stepped out of the Ghost and took a deep breath of fresh air, letting the calm of the evening wash over him. The Force flowed through everything - the rebels walking around the base, the spiders heading back to their caves after a day of waiting to see if anyone would stray from the barrier, even the wind held the mysterious energy. Closing his eyes, Ezra let all the worries of the day wash away. It wasn’t that he didn’t like going on missions, far from it. But some days it was nice to just be able to relax and unwind.

Letting out a contented sigh, Ezra opened his eyes and started walking. He didn’t have any destination in mind, he just let his feet take him wherever they wanted to go. Every once and a while he would cross the barrier, but he wasn’t worried. Kanan had taught him about the spiders. He wasn’t scared of them anymore. With each step, he strayed further and further from the base, and further from people. The silence reminded him of when he walked the hills of Lothal, heading back to his tower. It was a bittersweet memory, but it still brought a smile to his face.

Then something interrupted the sounds of the evening. Ezra stopped in his tracks and listened closely. It sounded like…singing? Intrigued, he slowly made his way towards the source of the sound. As he did, the words flowed through the air. He didn’t understand any of the words, but that didn’t take away from the beauty of the song, in fact it added to it.

Ezra reached the crest of the hill and froze when he saw Sabine and Chopper. But that wasn’t what surprised him. What surprised him was that she was the source of the singing. He never knew she could sing so beautifully!

Climbing onto a crate, Ezra sat and just listened. Each line was like a dance, a melody that made his heart swell with joy while simultaneously calming him. But Sabine’s singing wasn’t even the best part. As she sang, she looked so happy, so peaceful, so at home. A smile grew on Ezra’s face as he watched and he let himself be pulled into the rhythms of the song. The Force was calm, lulling everything surrounding them it into a peaceful daze.

“Woop Woop!”

Chopper’s grunting interrupted the scene. Sabine abruptly stopped singing and quickly turned around and spotted Ezra. He smiled at her and her eyes widened even as her cheeks grew red. Then she threw a paint can at him.

“Ezra, you can’t just eavesdrop on someone like that!”

Ezra jumped to avoid the can, but the second one hit him in the chest. “Ow! Sorry!” he said, holding up his hands in a truce.

Sabine, who had picked up another paint can, frowned but lowered her arm. “Fine, I’ll let you off the hook. But you can’t tell anyone.”

Lowering his hands, Ezra tilted his head, a frown playing on his face. “Why? Your singing is gorgeous.”

“Because I said so,” she said firmly, but her strict voice couldn’t conceal the blush that had grown on her face at his compliment.

“Okay, okay, I got it,” Ezra said, relaxing has her hard stare softened.

“Good,” Sabine said, as she started walking over to pick up the paint cans she had thrown.

Ezra reached down and grabbed one. As he handed it to her, he couldn’t hold back the question nagging him. “What song was that?”

Sabine frowned and took the paint can, but then she sighed. “It’s a Mandalorian lullaby. My mom sang it to me when I was growing up.”

“Oh,” was all Ezra could manage. He remembered what Saxon had said about Sabine’s mom, and as curious as he was about it, he knew it wasn’t something to ask her about. If she wanted to talk about it, she would do so on her own time. He would just have to be patient and wait until then.

Silence stretched on for a few moments. Ezra watched Sabine as the wind whistled around them, he wondered if she was thinking about her mom, wondering where she was now. Or maybe that was just what he was thinking. Either way, he didn’t want her to get lost in painful memories, he knew how hard that could be.

“My mom used to sing a lullaby to me too. I don’t remember a lot of it, but I made her sing it to me every time there was a thunderstorm,” Ezra said, smiling as he remembered how he would curl up in his bed and plead his mom to stay with him until the storm passed. Most of the time he fell asleep before it even stopped raining.

Sabine looked up at him and smiled, though her eyes had a playful light to them. “What parts of it do you remember?”

“Oh no,” Ezra said, realizing what she was asking. “I really wouldn’t do it justice; my singing voice is terrible.”

“You eavesdropped on my singing, it’s only fair you sing for me now,” Sabine said crossing her eyes and raising her eyebrows, as if daring him to say no again.

“Alright, fine,” Ezra sighed, then taking a breath he closed his eyes, he started singing the chorus to the lullaby – which was the only part he really remembered. As he sang, he could feel his cheeks growing red, he hated singing in front of others, and he didn’t think his voice was particularly good. But when he opened his eyes, he saw Sabine smiling, and as he repeated the chorus, she joined in. Her voice blended with his and Ezra found himself smiling as well. So, maybe his voice wasn’t the best, but together, they didn’t sound half bad.


End file.
